


Papilionoidea

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Family, Friendship, M/M, Samezuka!Rei, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years and Rin didn’t think he would have his little butterfly family back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I’m going to be sick."

Aiichiro sighed as he watch Nakagawa slowly become ill green in the face. Not that he could blame him, the exam was harder than even he thought it was going to be. Though English wasn’t his best subject, he felt that he did well enough to pass.

"I thought you said you study?" asked Aiichiro, "You should have at least passed."

Nakagawa nervously laugh and the endurance swimmer could feel a sense of dread coming over him, “I did a bit, but Uozumi decided to have a kaiju marathon last night. I barely got any sleep.”

"…Uozumi?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Saw him in the library last night."

Nakagawa turned another level of green, his hand reaching up to cover his face with a moan, “I’m dead.”

"I’m sure you at least pass."

The only reply he gotten was a moan of pain.

"We have practice after school. Getting into the pool should help get your mind off of the exam."

"Excuse me?"

Both swimmers looked up, Aiichiro from his classmate and Nakagawa through his fingers to see who spoke to them. It was a student for sure, he worn a neat and proper white gakuran that was button to the very top. Not a familiar face, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t stand out. Any color would stand out in the field of white and the glasses he wore were such a bright red.

"Yes?"asked Aiichiro.

"I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation," he said, pushing his glasses with the use of his middle and thumb, "You mention a pool, so I take it you’re both members of the swimming team, correct?"

"Yes!" Ai said cheerfully, "Both myself and Nakagawa-kun are members."

"Excellent, so you would know the captain than?"

"Yes, of course," said Ai, "Matsuoka Rin is our captain."

The new student’s eyes widen at the name before a wide smile burst across his face, “Really? You wouldn’t happen to know where he is? I transfer to Samezuka today and I’m interested in joining the team.”

"He has classes in the west building, but they’re over so he might be on break," said Ai, "Why not wait until practice, or talk to Sugimoto-san, the team-"

"Of course, will do so," he said, adjusting his glasses once more, "Thank you for your help and hope to see you later."

He turned around and waved good bye, leaving Ai and Nakagawa there in confusion and wondering what had just happen.

~*~

He shouldn’t be one to talk, for whatever reason Sousuke had to transfer from a good school in Tokyo to come here. Didn’t he want to be a strong swimmer still? Being not forward with the details weren’t helpful either. Rin frown as the two old friends sat in the middle of the school’s court yard.

"What’re you being so vague for? That’s not like you."

"I just thought I’d spend my last year as a high school swimmer in my hometown with my family and friends, enjoying it my way," said Sousuke, sighing, "Since I know where I am going after high school."

His heart dropped as he watched Sousuke, staring at the ground and not looking at him in the eye. No, he couldn’t be. Rin stood quickly to his feet as he moved closer to Sousuke’s side, hoping the dark thoughts in his mind weren’t true.

"You…You aren’t quitting swimming, are you?"

Sousuke turning say anything, didn’t look up for a moment and Rin feared he was right. But a smile spread across Sousuke’s face as he turned his head, a playful look in those teal eyes, “I got scouted.”

"Huh? blurted Rin, his mind blank before it dawn on him. Sousuke got scouted, he got scouted. With a wide grin of his own, he started to kick at his best friend, "You jerk! Way to go!"

"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Jackass, I’ll show you a face."

"Hey! Ouch!"

"RinRin-san! RinRin-san!!"

With Sousuke’s cheeks in hand, Rin turned around at the sound of that stupid nickname. It wasn’t just the nickname, it was how it was said. Pushing back, Sousuke got his face free and had a stupid grin on his face, like he knew what was going on. Of course he would, he knew there was only one person in the world that would use that nickname.

Someone started to run towards them and Rin could easily make out who it was. It had been five years but with that hair and those glasses, adding in the nickname, he didn’t need to be a detective.

"Rei!"

He braced himself and felt the weight of new student against him. For a moment, it felt like he was 12 again, hanging out with Sousuke and Rei, who was a year younger than them and started at the Sano Swim Club. Poor kid could barely do any stroke expect for butterfly without sinking and the other kids were merciless teasing him. Sousuke and he had to step in and look after him. Sort of thought themselves as his swim parents with looking out for him, which wasn’t easy.

God, the things the kid got into when they weren’t around.

"It’s great to see you, RinRin-san," said Rei, bright smile spread across.

"You too," said Rin, lightly rubbing the younger student’s hair and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "And stop calling me RinRin already. You’re too old to be all cute like that and you!"

Rin turned around and pointed a finger at Sousuke, who was trying to act like the pinnacle of innocent. Think he was so smart, he knew, he knew all along.

"You knew he was here, didn’t you?"

"Yeah, sure, told you that I wanted to spend my last year of high school with my family," said Sousuke, "Who better to be with than my son and Mama RinRin."

In two seconds, Rin’s face turned bright red, “Oi! Enough with the RinRin!”

"So I can call you Mama?"

"No! Jackass!"

"No bad language in front of the kid, you need to be a better role model."

"Idiot!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a showdown at ISCR between Samezuka and Iwatobi, but certain members have their eyes on other people than winning the race.

So Nakagawa did do as bad as he thought during the exam.

Ai bit his lip in shame as he stood there as Rin sighed. Sousuke laid on one of the stone benches within the courtyard, Rei sat near his head and appeared to be more interested in the book in hand than their conversation.

"What are we going to do? We need someone to swim the backstroke," sighed Rin, rubbing his head.

"Um…can’t Rei-san swim it?" asked Ai.

The three butterfly swimmers each seem to stiff a bit at the mere idea. Both senpais looked back at the boy in question who shut his book close, “I don’t think that would be a good idea, Aiichiro-san,” he said, pushing his glasses up his face, “Though I would do the butterfly leg if Rin-san would allow me.”

"Agur, not my strongest stroke by far, but we would have to."

"I could swim both legs, it isn’t like it’s an official medley relay," suggested Sousuke.

"But it wouldn’t look good on to us," said Rei, "For four members of the prodigious Samzuka Academy Swim Team and only three of them to swim, it would be an insult."

"And we need to perform well, " said Rin, "Out of us, Sousuke is the best to swimming at the backstroke."

"It would be better to get someone that would excellent at the backstroke," said Rei only earning him a playful whack in the arm by Sousuke.

"My backstroke is good enough, kiddo," he said, sitting up, "Don’t worry, let the adults figure it out."

Aiichiro was happy that they had solution, thought he was a tad curious why Rei-san would only swim the butterfly. Could it be like with Nanase-san? He only wished to swim one style?

"Oi! Mikoshiba!!"

The name cause Rin and Ai to stop mid-step as a blur of red, yellow and white zipped past, calling out sorry to his fellows. There was only one person they knew that had the Mikoshiba surname.

Perhaps it wasn’t Sousuke that Mikoshiba-bucho was talking about.

~*~

The eyes burned on them as Rin dragged Mikoshiba into the building with Aiichiro along for moral support. To watch the two of them bicker, Mikoshiba trapped under Rin’s arm, seeing how Aiichiro tried to keep the peace between the two, it wasn’t beautiful. Not to mention as they came closer to the Iwatobi Swimming Club Returns (Which he didn’t quite understand, why would it return?) Sousuke took to drawing himself away from the group.

"Sousuke-san, is something wrong?"

"You suppose Nanase would there?"

"Ah…I would image that he would be, it was his team that invited us here."

"Guess you’re right."

"Are you worried about Rin-san and him? That he will-"

A hand reach out and Rei stopped talking as Sousuke gently ruffle his hair, “Don’t worry that cute head of yours’, kiddo. It’s something Papa needs to take care of.”

Rei stood there and watch as Sousuke walked into the building. He says not to worry, to not pay any attention, but he knew that there was something going on with his friend. Sousuke had spent years looking out for him, from bullies and taught him so much. He owns a lot to the older boy and to Rin as well. That look in his eyes, a serious tone, Rei could tell something was on mind and Nanase was in the middle of it. While he didn’t say out loud, Sousuke was upset with Nanase over the regional last year, what he did to Rin.

Rei could understand, but was this a place for some kind of confrontation?

Picking up the pace, he caught up with Sousuke as he joined the rest of the group. It seemed Mikoshiba had calm down and it only took a moment for them to realize why.

"Sousuke-kun! Rei-kun!"

"Ah Gou-san! Nice to see you," said Rei, flashing a smile at his old classmate as she dashed up to them.

"It has been awhile since I saw you," said Sousuke.

"Well, who’s fault is that?" she said, pouting, "Once you both left for Tokyo for high school you hadn’t called. Just like Onii-chan, the both of you."

Both butterfly swimmers nervous chuckle as she narrowed her eyes at them. It was never a good idea to get her upset. Rin was the more emotional out of the two Matsuoka siblings while Gou was more likely to take you out back to ‘deal’ with you, a point proven when she whacked Rei in the arm.

"Seriously! You know better, Rei-kun. A year and not one word! I had found out from Onii-chan you were back in town."

"Sorry, I’m sorry."

"Oooo, Gou-chan, who are your friends?"

Turning from Gou to the new voice, Rei found his personal space being invaded by a short blond boy. He stood a tad close and move closer that made him not too comfortable with.

"Nagisa-kun, you know Sousuke-kun and Rei-kun," said Gou, "They swam against you guys in the relay years ago, they are Onii-chan’s friends."

"Right! Recognize you now. Nice to meet you both again."

Why did he have this feeling of dread?

~*~

The day was fun, it was amusing to watch all the events part take in the pool. The boys from Iwatobi took great heart in cheering in the kick-board event, one of their member had younger siblings in it. He found it interesting to watch the Armored Sidestroke, there was a certain elegance to it that warmed him.

Though, he could deal without one of the Iwatobi swimmer stalking him.

"So you’e going to be swimming in the relay, Rei-chan?"

"R-Rei-chan? How can you act so familiar with me?"

"Cause you’re Rin-chan and Gou-chan’s friend and if you’re their friend, you must be a good guy," Nagisa said with a smile.

His cheeks flushed light pink from the praise. He didn’t expect such friendly interaction from any of the Iwatobi team. No, that was a lie. He should have knew there would be some type of interaction as they were Rin’s friend and seem by all appearance to be friendly people. Why shouldn’t they try and make friends with Rin’s old childhood friends. There was nothing wrong, though he doubt Sousuke would be pleases with the idea.

"So….are you swimming?"

"A-A-Ah! Not today," said Rei, nervous adjusting his glasses, "I specialize in the butterfly stroke. With both Rin-san and Sousuke-san, it would seem pointless."

"Awwww, it would have been fun to see you swim. I bet it’s really beautiful."

Beautiful…It was Rei’s quirk, when that word was use. His face turned bright red, turned away and tried to use adjusting his glasses to hide it. Was Nagisa being truthful? Did he really think Rei would swim beautiful? What if he saw him swim something other than butterfly, or ask why? No, no one could know.

"T-T-Thank you."

"Say, you want to give me your cellphone number?"

"Huh?"

~*~

Sousuke frown as he moved towards Haruka. He didn’t seem to ever be by himself. His friends were always around, hanging off him. Didn’t help that he had to keep an eye on Rei as well. Nagisa (he think that was his name) was too close to his son, much too close to the boy. It wasn’t that he didn’t seem nice, he did! It was if Rei mixed up with him, than Nagisa would bring along with the other members of the Iwatobi team and that would mean Nanase. It was bad enough with Rin, he didn’t need Rei to be hanging around them all the time.

Rather keep Nanase away from his family as little as possible. Rin needed to refocus on what was important and Rei couldn’t get distracted.

And Nanase needed to know to make sure to stay clear.

"What do you want, Yamazaki?"

Sousuke smirked, moving closer to Nanase, “Just thought we could have a little talk, its been awhile.”

Their eyes met and even Nanase could tell that this wasn’t going to be a friendly type of conversation, “I saw the stunt you pulled off at regional, really stupid of you all.”

"You were there?"

"Yeah, even saw how you pulled Rin into it."

Stepping forward, Sousuke was now nose to nose, forcing Nanase back further, right into the vending machine. Ocean blue met with teal as they stared at each other, unblinking.

"You aren’t going to stay in either his way, nor in Rei’s way."

"What…"

"I’m here to make sure you stay out of the way of Rin’s dream," explain Sousuke, "But even now your friends even saw fit to try dragged Rei into the middle of things."

"I don’t control my friends."

"This is a warning, stay away from my family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing how far he could be from his friends/family, Rei decides enough is enough.

_It wz terrible! I almost cost us d race!_ (╯•﹏•╰)

_But you didn’t, you should be proud to have done so well._

_Only coz we had a formR track (*) az a mmbr XP Kae-chan saved our butts_ ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

_You should be more easier on yourself. You're all serious athlete_

_So sweet! wsh U c%d hav Bin here, Rei-chan!_ (≧∇≦)/

"Chatting with your boyfriend?"

Turning around from the top bunk, Rei glared down at the giggling form of Nakagawa below. This arrangement was taking some use to. There were some changing around since Momo had decided to join the Swim Team. Swim Team members all roomed together and that required a chance of rooms around for a series of people. Rin decided that Momo would be best suited with rooming with Aiichiro, so he moved out and took a room with Sousuke.

Now, he used to be roommates with Sousuke, so he was switched around to become roommates with his fellow second year Nakagawa. His former roommate, Uozumi was more lucky as he was able to move in with his own best friend, Minami. The later one’s roommate transferred to another school so the switching was able to come to an end.

Why he didn’t take the room with Minami or why Momo didn’t, Rei didn’t know until he moved in with Nakagawa.

Movies posters were plaster his side of the room, his desk covered with papers and there were more DVDs cases than books. His laptop was on, and some jidaigeki period film was playing on it. Thankfully, Nakagawa had more than enough sense to use his headphones when he watched his movies. But that didn’t stop the light of the laptop making the room brighter in the middle of the night, nor did it stop the muffle of sounds and reactions Nakagawa had over what was going on the screen.

The boy seemed to watch his laptop more than studying, which was distracting for Rei who tried to study. The library and studying in someone else’s room was more welcoming than in his dorm room.

"Shut up."

"Come on, you been chatting with that boy from Iwatobi every night since we changed dorms."

"How would you notice? You’re more glue to the screen than your school work."

"Please, I can’t help but hear those giggles you make with Hazuki responds with something."

Rei huffed as he flopped back on to his bed. What did Nakagawa know about anything? He was enjoying his newly formed friendship with Nagisa. He rarely hung out with kids his own age. When he was little, none of his classmates wanted to be friends with him, always tease him for any number of things, like his glasses, his hair, how smart he was than the rest of them. But when it came to the summer, swimming lessons…most of them took great joy in his fear of the water.

If Sousuke and Rin hadn’t befriended him one day, who knows where he would be right now?

They were his best friends, though they were different grades. He met Gou and she was really nice, but there was something about hanging out with the boys. Than Rin transferred to Iwatobi and that was hard to deal with. But when Rin moved to Australia, things slowly started to chance…

_Rei-chan? U stil there?_

_Yeah, sorry about that. Nakagawa was talking to me._

_That’s ok! Didn’t knO f U feL asslp again?_

_I only did that once! It was after a very long training session!_

_(=^-ω-^=)_

_Not beautiful_

_You’re so EZ 2 tease, Rei-chan._

_itz sux tho we won’t b abL 2 c Ech othR 4 awhile w training picking ^._

_You need to focus on doing well in your events_

_I knO I knO_ _(_ _￣个￣_ _)_

_wot ones R U goin 2 b goin for?_

_I’m goin 2 entR n d breaststroke 4 suR & ther iz d relay_

_bt wz thinking of d })i({ t%_

_U shud entR breaststroke too!! We c%d race Ech othR_

He could feel his breathing hitch a bit as he read over those lines again and again. It was silly, stupid even to worry about whatever answer he could give. It wasn’t important and he doubt Nagisa would care too much that he wouldn’t enter the breaststroke, couldn’t enter any other event. He couldn’t even enter the medley relay actually now that he thought about it.

The team were selected by the swimmers with the best times and looking at the records, Rin-san had the records in both free and butterfly. Since he was captain, no doubt he would be taking part in the relay. He would want to swim against Iwatobi and that event had a special place in his heart anyway. He would take the free stroke to swim against Nanase and then the next one for butterfly would be….

Blinking, Rei felt tightness in his heart. Rin and Sousuke no doubt would be in the relay. The odds of neither of them making the team would be silly and unthinkable. They would swim together after a five year period apart. But Sousuke didn’t really care for the event, always liked to swim for himself and not depending on others in the water. Dark thoughts, but it is what suited Sousuke best. But the positions were based on times and it would take an idiot to not have Sousuke on the team. They would win with him on it.

Rin and Sousuke would be swimming, along with Nanase-san, Tachibana-san and Nagisa with their butterfly swimmer. All of them together while he would be force to watch because he was too weak.

_I’m only entering butterfly…right now_

_Awww, t% bad. wud b :) 2 swim agAnst U Rei-chan._

Yeah, thought Rei as he stared up at the ceiling above him, too bad.

~*~

"What?!"

Practice ended for the day, now all Rin had to do was make sure everything was clean up and those that wanted to get some extra training in knew that they were responsible for cleaning up their own crap. Before he could even enter the locker room with Sousuke as they talked about some essay due in a couple days, Rei came dashing up to them.

                                                                            

"Rin-san, can I speak to you for a moment? In private…"

Both third years raised an eye at that. He only wanted to speak to Rin? Not both of them? It didn’t help that Rei was fiddling around with his glasses that were slipping down his wet face. Rin didn’t know why he would want to speak to him, but he would respect Rei’s wishes.

"I’ll catch up with you back in the dorm, Sousuke," said Rin.

Sousuke looked between his two oldest friends before nodded his head, “Fine, but if you need me…”

"Yeah, yeah, text ya."

That seemed to be an acceptable answer as Sousuke nodded and walked into the locker room with the rest of the team. That left only Rin and Rei alone in the pool area.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

"I want you to teach me how to swim."

Which lead him to his current question and completely stun look on his face. What the hell? Teach Rei how to swim!?

"Wh-what are you talking about? You know how to swim."

Rei sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself, seeking some kind of warmth from his jacket that drape over his wet, dripping body, “I can only swim butterfly, nothing else.”

"It’s been five years, how-"

"Rin-san, do you know how embarrassing it is to say this? Out loud," said Rei, his violet eyes narrow down in fury, "My times in butterfly were enough to keep people away, to not question my skills as a swimmer. Sousuke-san has tried to help in the past but, he had his own swimming to develop so I couldn’t keep depending on his help."

"Why now than? Why ask for my help?" asked Rin, standing up a bit straighter and entering captain mode.

"I want to swim in the relay, with you," declared Rei, his hand going to his chest to cover where his heart was, "The four fastest times in each stroke get to join the relay team. You have the records in both freestyle and butterfly."

"So, I could let you swim butterfly and I-"

"You forget Sousuke-san is now on the team and he is one of the top ten butterfly swimmers in the country."

That was right, if he wanted to swim freestyle against Haruka again, Sousuke would be a sure shoe in to swim the butterfly stroke. If Rei was serious, which he normally was, than he would need to learn the other strokes and master them in record time so he could take a spot.

"I can teach you, but it would be after practice would be over," said Rin, their eyes met and both could see the seriousness in each other’s eyes, "It won’t be easy, it’ll be tough and I won’t go easy on you for one moment. If you want to be on the relay-"

"I do, more than anything."

"If you are going to continue, there are other more experience swimmers in back, breast and free, you need to live, breath the water."

"You sound like Nanase-san."

Rin merely chuckled as the thought that he sounded like the water-loving dolphin boy, “Yeah but that doesn’t mean it isn’t less true. You don’t have a lot of time to be a contender.”

"Doesn’t matter, there’s no one around that wants it more than me."

Rin could name at least one other swimmer, but it didn’t seem to be the time to bring it up. Not with Rei looking like he was ready to jump back into the pool and get to training.

"Fine, lets get started right now."

~*~

It has been over two week and Sousuke wasn’t stupid. He saw how Rei was becoming more tired with each passing day, those late nights with Rin and seem to be training extra hard during practice. It didn’t take long to get the truth from Rin. It was a tad hurtful that Rei hadn’t come to him for help, but he knew how prideful the younger swimmer could be.

“You’re keeping Rei up pretty late,” said Sousuke as Rin walked back into their dorm room past ten at night with a towel draped over his neck.

“We have a lot of stuff going over, and not a lot of time if he wants to compete at the prefectural in something other than butterfly.”

“You keep him going like this, he going to be fall asleep in the pool.”

Rin shook his head, rubbing his hair with the towel, “I think he realize something. I know when we were younger he was happy swimming just butterfly, it’s what we all swam so he could swim with us all.”

“But then the relay stuff happened,” said Sousuke, lifting himself a bit over the top bunk to look down at Rin.

“He’s getting along with Nagsia pretty well now and I know he wanted to swim along with Rei,” said Rin.

Sousuke didn’t say anything as Rin lower his towel, staring at the window and continue to talk, “I know I remember Rei being shy, not really being social and I don’t know but I assume that part of him hasn’t change. He growing up and meeting more people he wants to swim with, his world is growing and we have to support him.”

“I do, I would have been there if he asked me,” said Sousuke.

“I think he was embarrassed by the idea. Look, tonight was the last night anyway,” said Rin, smiling all the while as he looked up at his friend, “He finally mastered them all. Now it all on him in improving those strokes for prefectural. Wait until tomorrow; I am sure he can’t wait to show them off for you.”

Though, Sousuke was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one Rei wanted to show his new skills too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sight out there and Sousuke has yet to see it. He wants too and only realizes it

Walking up the hallway, Sousuke knocked on Rei's dorm room and merely waited for the other to answer. Rin was taking the first years to buy swim suits and other supplies at Sport Zero and he needed a new suit so he was tagging along. Ai was coming to help out (Mostly with Momo) so he figure Rei would like to come. It had been awhile since they all hung out since the start of the year and now seem to be the perfect time to catch up on things.

It wasn't like he was purposely neglecting the younger butterfly swimmer. School, swimming and their own schedules so it left little time to hang out. They both had become focus on their own training as of late and Sousuke only realize it until Rei came to Rin for help. Why didn't he come to him? Didn't he trust him? Dumb question really as Sousuke knew Rei did trust him. The kid followed him to Tokyo for one reason or another, but to not ask for his help. Was he unapproachable now? He hadn't changed too much over the years.

"Waiting for Ryugazaki-kun?"

Turning his head away from the door, Sousuke notice Minami and Uozumi walking up with casual clothes on. It was the weekend, so why would they be in their uniform. The only thing that showed them to be Samezuka students was Uozumi wearing his swim team jacket.

"Yeah, must be sleeping in for once."

"Actually, he left already," said Minami.

What?

"What do you mean he left?" asked Sousuke, confused over the news.

"I saw him leaving earlier, after breakfast when coming back to the dorm," said Minami, "Think he said he didn't want to miss the train."

Train?

What?

Where the hell Rei would be going to?

"Oh, didn't I mention it," said Rin, sitting in the train car on their way to Sport Zero. It was the first time he gotten the chance to talk with Rin about their third member missing on the outing. He needed help in gathering all the first years that were coming along and Aiichiro had his hands full with Momo.

"Mention that Rei would be out, no can't say you did," said Sousuke.

Rin shrugged his shoulders, "He told me last night when I asked if he wanted to come with us. He said he made plans with some friends to hang out in town."

"Friends? We're his friends."

"We aren't his only friends."

"Who are they? Do we know them?"

"Hell if I know, maybe some of his classmates or some guys on the team."

"How can you allow him to go off like that? Do you even know where he is going?"

"Sousuke...."

"We don't even know who he going with. Rei could be attack and left in a ditch to die."

"Sou-"

"I'm going to call him right now."

He barely had time to punch in the number when Rin grabbed his phone straight out of his hand, "Calm down will you? He isn't some little kid that going to trip, fall and break his arm...anymore."

"How do you know that?" said Sousuke, could feel his own body tense with any number of horrible ideas of his little kiddo ending up dead.

"Cause this is Rei we are talking about?"

It didn't need any more explanation. Rei was always responsible with everything he did. No matter what, he planned out for anything and was careful. Since they were little kids, he was more of a clear head out of the three of them, even when he got excitable. It was like he could see the truth in front of him when they were being hard heads.

And Sousuke had more things to worry about, a promise he has been waiting five years for.

The day went on, they ran into Gou and they both had a nice chat. Hearing Rin talk about his Iwatobi friends, Sousuke had to admit he was a tad jealous with the look and smile on his face as he spoke of Nanase and the others, how they saved him. Though, he wasn't surprise that going overseas, Rin suffered a block in his swimming. That is why he hadn't written in all of that time. Though, Sousuke would have loved to have the chance to help him work through it.

Now with swimsuits bought, it was time to feed the masses.

"Come on senpai!"

"Momo-kun, stop running!"

"Food!"

"I swear, I'm going to kill the whole of the Mikoshiba clan," moaned Rin, dragging his hand across his face as he watch Momo cause trouble inside Maji Burger. Sousuke merely laugh as he watch Rin dash off, put Momo in a headlock as Aiichiro took a moment to recover from having his arm almost ripped off.

He was going to join them when he spotted a familiar blue from the corner of his eye. His head followed his eyes and there out the window was Rei. Rei was walking on right outside, laughing as he doesn't have a care in the world. He wasn't alone as Nagisa Hazuki, the blonde breaststroke swimmer from Iwatobi was with him, laughing along with whatever was said.

Now, smart thing, stay and help Rin handle the first years and make sure they had a place to hide the body. Rei was on his own time, though he didn't tell him, didn't tell him anything about hanging out with anyone from Iwatobi. Were Makoto and Nanase around as well? Were they going to pop up and then Rin would leave him and the rest of the team to chat them up?

Shaking his head, Sousuke felt his body move on its own, as it left the building and lightly jogged on after them.

"Rei!"

Their heads’ turned and Sousuke was welcome with smiles. It was as if they weren't doing anything wrong, that they were guilt free of anything and not trying to hide.

"Sousuke-san, what are you doing?" asked Rei, happily.

"Helping Rin with the first years with their swimsuits, remember?"

"Oh yes! Rin-san asked me to come along, but I already made plans with Nagisa-kun so I couldn't."

Nagisa-kun?!

"Hi Sou-chan," said Nagisa, happily smiles and waving his hand and it was clear he was eating some kind of sugar filled ice cream cone, three different flavour in some animal shape. Rei had his own, simple vanilla in his own hand.

“Hello,” said Sousuke. Nagisa still smiled, but step back as the taller boy frown at the sight of him.

“Are you all here for lunch?” asked Rei.

“Yeah, Rin trying to keep the peace in there,” said Sousuke motioning to the building back, “So come on and join us-“

“We already had lunch, we were off to go look at the shops. It’s been awhile since I been here so Nagisa-kun been helpful showing me around.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Rei-chan.”

Sousuke frown, continue to glared at the two as he took notice of the smiles, the way they looked at each other and…were they holding hands?!

“I’ll see you later tonight, Sousuke-san. Have fun with Rin-san and the others.”

“Nice to meet you Sou-chan!”

He was helpless in watching Rei being dragged away by the blonde, willing dragged from him. It was slow, he reached out to take a hold of the younger boy, the kid he saw as a brother, a son maybe. But he only grabbed air as Rei and Nagisa happily laugh as they walked down the street.

First Rin, now Rei…when did he start to be left behind?

_That why this time, I swim for the sake of the friends who saved me. And for the sake of my own dreams too._

When Rin spoke, Sousuke had thought he was being romantic, that is how Rin was. How he talked about his Iwatobi friends and his eyes seem to light up with passion with the idea they were swimming against each other and yet still together. How it was because swimming with them brought back his passion for the sport again.

It was them that pushed Rin to try for his dreams again.

It was them that pushed Rei to try and swim other strokes, right?

What was this sight Rin kept seeing, kept talking about was something he wanted to know. Sousuke wanted to see it for himself. That only met one thing.

He was going to swim the relay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I’m sorry this was delay. Didn’t think it was going to be that hard to finish this little thing. Hope it fits well into how things are going, have trouble writing for Sousuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei was ready to face his battles today, one between childhood friends, between his own feelings and himself

Rei could feel his nerves eat away at his stomach as they drove to where the prefectural were being held. There was no need for his nerves to be acting up; he was going to be fine. His times were better compared to last year in both 100m and 200m. It will be no problem for him to go to regional. Getting a position into nationals would much tougher, but to continue from this round should be simple.

But he needed to focus on his time. If he could beat Sousuke’s time in the 100m butterfly than he could/should gain the slot in the relay. Then he would be able to swim with Rin once more. It would be a feat that could push him further than he ever tried before. The odds were against him, but he wouldn’t fail in his goals.

He hoped.

The white noises of everyone around him help block thoughts of failure from digging further into his mind. His attention focus on the outside the window and held out hope the day. Everyone would be swimming, moments for them all to enjoy in their victories and help those in their lowest. As well, Nagisa and the other Iwatobi boys would be there as well.

Warmth filled his face as the thought of Nagisa being there made all the doubt flow away. It was still so new, to have someone to care for like this, this whole relationship. Rei still didn't know what they were to each other. Friends, certainly but were they going to go towards the next step.

Staring at the trees flying by, Rei never thought he would be attractive to anyone. Most of his life, he was focus on his studies and swimming. They were his passions and he wanted to get into a good school to continue onwards. If he got scouted into a good school, than his expensive would be less and it would be less stress on to Mama as well.

But when Nagisa came into his life, the feelings he felt were different than he felt for anyone else. It was different compared to his mother and brother, different from his feelings towards Rin and Sousuke. When he was with Nagisa, things were brighter, it was as if he could be more of himself around the smaller boy and he wouldn't judge. Nagisa never made fun of how he thought things needed to be beautiful, his love for math and sciences or his little habit of putting butterflies on everything.

Teasing, yes.

Moaning over being pushed to do his homework, yes.

But nothing that didn't end with that large, wonderful smile that he gave every time they met. To see tears, pain on Nagisa's face, Rei would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. He could picture the face when the blonde told him his parents were going to make him quit swimming if his team and friends didn’t talk to them about it. Why didn’t he tell him about it?

_"I didn't want to make you worry, Rei-chan,"_

That is what he said, but Rei was worried anyway. Didn't Nagisa think he could have helped? Could have done something? The only thing he could and have been doing is that every Sunday, when practise was done they would meet at his apartment and study. Mama was happy to see him and even more delighted to meet Nagisa.

Those two got along too well; it was enough to make Rei worry about what those two would talk about if left alone with one another.

Maybe after today or tomorrow they could talk thought Rei as he could feel himself drifted by the rocking of the bus.

~*~

_He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry._

_“There is only one way to decide this, we have a throw down.”_

_“Right, loser takes breast or backstroke.”_

_Fists were held out as Rei watched the two older boys take a familiar form. It was how Rin and Sousuke solved all their disagreements. Nothing harmless, simple rock, paper and scissors, but couldn’t they see that this wasn’t the time to decided something like this with a throw down. The tournament was a month away and Rin wanted them to swim together in the relay. Rei wanted to and Sousuke was dragged along with them._

_But there was a problem and it wasn’t that they didn’t have a fourth member…yet._

_The problem was that the three of them were all butterfly swimmers, but unlike the other two, Rei couldn’t swim anything else._

_Now, they were arguing over who would swim the freestyle._

_Why couldn’t they see the best move would be for one of them to swim the butterfly? Why did they have to fight? Why couldn’t they listen to him when he tried to bring it up? If they were to win, then he would have to step aside._

_“Stop! Please! This-“_

_He took a step to try and stop them, to move closer only to slip on some water on the floor. For a moment he was flying, his name called out before everything became dark._

“Rei-san!”

“Huh?” mumbled Rei, awoken by someone shook his shoulder. Looking up, he stopped and looked up Aiichiro next to him and an empty bus.

Right, he wasn’t back at the Sano ming Club. It was prefectural and he was on the Samezuka’s team bus.

“You ok, Rei-san?”

“Fine, the bus ride must have tried me out,” he said, rubbing his eyes before standing up.

“That is fine, come on out, Mikoshiba-senpai is here to greet us.”

At the familiar name, Rei followed Aiichiro to join the rest of the team outside, “Momo-kun’s older brother?”

“Yes, he must have wanted to see his brother and the team compete.”

Logical, Rei had heard how good the pervious captain was, how supportive but yet strict he was. It would be interesting to meet the man that came from the same gene pool of Momo-kun. Would they be similar or different as sun and moon?

It turns out that they were quite similar.

God help Gou-san.

~*~

The day had been going well enough for them. They would be having the 50m to 800m heats today, while the 1500m, individual medley and team relays would be held the next day. Watching the breaststroke and backstroke swimmers, Rei could feel himself sit on pin and needles. The 100m breast was painful to watch because both Nagisa and Aiichiro completed in the same heat. Gripping the plastic cone used for cheering, Rei felt himself tore as he wanted both of them to win. Both had worked so hard and it show in each stroke they swam when the gun went off.

He shouted along with the others, sitting next to Minami, Uozumi and Nakawaga. His eyes never left the two lanes as Nagisa gain the lead over everyone and continue onwards during the turn. Aiichiro gained up on him, but it wasn’t enough as Nagisa touch the wall first and then the times appeared one by one on the board. Nagisa would move on but Aiichiro failed to get the right time.

“He put up a fight, thought he gotten Hazuki near the end,” said Nakawage.

Minami shook his head, “Hazuki seems to extend himself towards the end. He stretches that little body of his to full length to reach the goal.”

“Hehehe, of course you would already know that, eh Ryugazaki?” chuckle Uozumi, “Bet you are happy Hazuki got pass the prelims.”

“Eh! I have no idea what you are talking about?!”

His fellow second-year only laugh, Uozumi patted him on the shoulder before heading off, “Anyway, you guys better wish me luck. Going to beat Tachibana and show Momo-kun how it is done.”

~*~

Uozumi didn’t do as well as he would have like, but Rei couldn’t concern himself with it as he changed into his swimsuit. Iwatobi’s butterfly swimmer would be in another heat for the 100m butterfly, with Rin. It was a tad disappointing but he couldn’t focus on that now.

This was his last chance to make the relay team. Times were posted and he knew the time he needed to beat, Sousuke’s time. His fist clench around his swim cap as he felt his heart speed up. He had come so far and this was it. If he could beat Sousuke’s time than he would be given the relay spot, it was only rational. They needed the best and he could have a chance.

Before this, his times were still lower and nowhere close to Sousuke’s. It would take everything he had to get that time.

Leaving the locker room, Rei’s eyes widen a bit at the sight of Sousuke there in the hallway.

“Sousuke-san, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to wish you luck,” he said with a shrug.

Both stared at each, didn’t say anything for a moment as people continue to move through the hallways. Rei didn’t notice at all. All his focus was on his mentor, his friend, his brother in arms in front of him.

“You know what I am trying to do, right?”

Sousuke nodded his head before he started to rub his shoulder as if to ease the tension between them, “Yeah, Rin mention it so I don’t see the point in bring it up, “ he said, “There is nothing wrong with a little competition.”

How could he act so calm? Didn’t he care that Rei was trying to steal his position away from him?

“Aren’t you worried that I might beat your time?”

“Rei, what are you trying to do?”

“Huh?”

Rei’s eyes widen as he felt Sousuke place his hands on his shoulder. Those lazy teal eyes looked into his own and he could see the flame within them and took in the words his older friend spoke.

“For as long as I known you, you put your heart into everything. Be it school, swimming, anything. Once you put your mind to something, you have done it 110%. You were this little scrawny kid that could barely stand the very thought of swimming to being a must watch up and comer through hard work and determination.”

The words…he wasn’t going to cry, not before a race.

“We’re teammates during practice, on land but now…we’re rivals.”

“What?”

Sousuke could tell that Rei as he took step a closer to Rei, standing over the other swimmer, “We both want that spot, but it’s only going to one of us. We’re going to see who is better with this race and you better give it all your all and not slack cause you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

“What? I-“

“Every time, Rei, you don’t think either of us noticed. You would say it wasn’t a big deal but it was.”

“I-I-It wasn’t important and-“

“It wasn’t to you and if you don’t give everything you have in that race to beat me. If this is what you want, what you really want, fight to kill, to destroy me. If you don’t, I will be able to tell and I won’t forgive you.”

His mouth hung open as Rei could tell Sousuke was serious about it. He would never forgive him as if he didn’t go out there and give it his all. Realizing this, Rei shut his mouth and formed a serious look on his face as he adjusted his glasses.

“No worries, Sousuke-san,” he said, a smirk playing across his features, “I’ll show how much beautiful and superior my form has become and you shall be amazed with it.”

Sousuke smiled as he ruffled Rei’s hair gently, the same way he had done it since forever, “I know, kiddo. Go and make me proud.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Finished this before the next ep, or is it still late? I have no clue really XD Anyway I really shouldn’t be listening to MLP songs while writing, it comes across in it. Though that clip for that new movie was catch and yet help for this one. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Goodness, I love all those new named Samezuka swimmers, so cute them all.


End file.
